diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mobokill
Can't see your message? See my Archive RE: spam filter, shoutbox, disambigs Spam Filter - Is this what you're talking about? If so, that should answer any questions you have about it. I looked at the page's history and didn't see any problems with links unless you mean the references. Other than using a spam filter or a blacklist, you can use other methods, such as protecting the page. Shoutbox - I tested it myself (left a message, logged out, logged back in) and my message is still there. I noticed that the last message before mine is from Sept 22, so if you or anyone else had added messages after the 22nd, then I can see that something wasn't working right. I asked a couple other Wikia staff guys about the issue, and they said it could be either a memcache or a browser cache issue. I would suggest keep testing it, and if the problem continues, post a new thread at the Central Wikia Help Desk forum. :Hmm.. when I started typing this long message, I could see my shoutbox message, but now it's gone. Post a thread at the Help Desk, and hopefully someone will be able to fix this. JoePlay (talk) 15:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Disambigs - There is no automatic thing you can do to prevent an orphaned page from showing up on Orphaned Pages. The best solution for keeping disambigs off the list is to put a line of text at the top of each article that is linked to from the disambig page that says something like "For other uses of (ArticleName), see (link to disambig page)". That will create links to the disambig, thus making it not an orphaned page. I'd suggest creating a template to simplify the process - something like . If you have any questions about anything I just talked about, just ask and I'll do my best to answer them. JoePlay (talk) 14:49, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Disambiguation pages Why did you delete all those disambig pages without doing the necessary page moves and why did you delete disambig for items and monsters found in more that one game? Removing disambigs should be done one a case by case basis, not in batches. I'm stumped. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:19, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :OK. So the page moves were my mistake :P To tell ya the truth, I actually expected you ta do it. Heh heh. My bad. But I still stand by whatever other deletions I did. About the items, it didn't make sense to have a disambig when there are only two items of the same name. And always remember that all D2 uniques won't be available in D3. Like all D1 uniques are not available in D2. As time reveals, we'll make pages, with hopefully a lot more help. It makes much more sense to redirect the name to the popular of the two and add mini-disambigs on the top. Same for monsters. For example, if I search for say... A grotesque at this time, I'm more probably trying to find the D3 version. Not ol' saggy boobs from D2 hell. So, we redirect Grotesque to Grotesque (Diablo III) not make a disambig for two members. And I'll reply bout the Armor images here. Sorry bout pesterin ya :P Don't worry, I know... Oh man. Like you saw, Haz says he'll try so hope he does :) And I'm stumped that you're stumped... :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Delete one disambig, move page, fix links, create link at top of page. Repeat. I think you should restore the disambigs and let me handle them completely one by one. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:57, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::I've restored most of the disambigs you deleted. Also, could you stop using all caps and putting random stuff into the edit summary or the reasons for deletion? It's an eye sore, really. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:35, 6 October 2008 (UTC) HOLY SHIT!!! ROFL dude. OK. You handle em ;) Oh, so the problem was only the links weren't they?? Glad you understood why I deleted the Item and Monster disambigs. Heh heh. About the edit summaries... No comments :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Your feeling is right. I am a bot. Acey 02:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Diablo Novels Lore! Hi guys, I'm fairly new to the wikipedia experience, however i'd be glad to help educate people on the diablo lore, with that said I'll be putting together as much as information about the novels, i am currently re-reading them and keeping together character charts. I don't know where I should post this, but really a great job and I hope to be a good asset to the community! feel free to e-mail me any time or add me on msn!--Grommers 16:40, 14 October 2008 (UTC)Grommers! :Huh?? Wha..??? *puts on a booming voice*WHO DARES AWAKEN THE ONE WHO SLEEPS??*looks at message* Oh... it's you, Grom ;) Don't worry, I'm kidding. Well, I'm kinda very busy right now (see my userpage), but yes, please go ahead with your edits and suggestions :) Lore is one of the things we have and... others don't :D May I redirect you to Dan or Houdini for help??? They're the active admins now. Note to Dan - Please please please put up a notice or something up here saying that I'm inactive. I beg of you, please :'( Well, bye then. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:12, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Do you want a header, like the one I used in my userspace? Or just something like: ::I'm busy with my studies so I may not respond to messages left on my talk page ? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, you guys aren't gonna leave me, are ya? :D I actually needed only the message, but now that you're offering, I luv your header, with the drooling smiley face and all... OK, it's not drooling but you get the point :P Do anything ya wish, my talk page is your talk page :D But whatever you type in, please add a link to your's, Houdini's, and any other active admin's talk page in the header. Oh, and ask JoePlay to fill in whatever speculation we had before BlizzCon, some of it is cleared in ways that are magnificient ;) and try to keep track of the recent changes list in the other wiki ~_~ "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 00:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Lookie lookie Loads of new info for anyone who wishes to know and expand upon ;) Give my regards. Ciao... "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 17:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) How do I put quotes? I'm starting putting quotes in articles, like Tyrael's "Stop! The beast contained in here must not be freed; not even by you." But how do I do it?'-' I've never done it before, and the template in StarCraft wiki doesn't seem to work here.'^' :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 12:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, I'm working on quotes as well and I just do it like this (example Baal): Quotes: *''"I shall take your proposition into consideration..."'' So basically it's like this: *''"Quote" (optional: between brackets you can put the context of the quote, like what the character is doing at the moment or to whom he's speaking ) Hazual 13:19, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :Yo there guys :) Tomorrow's my last free day for a week :D But, I've decided to reply to comments on my talk page :) Well, about the quotes, Haz's method is good for a while, until we can think of some kinda table that can be used to house em like we've discussed in Talk: Necromancer. Until Dan or Houdini gets the time to do it, or any one of you guys can handle tables and such, it'd be alright to do the sections. Well, that's my opine :) And Haz, luv yer page. Compare it to my page... We're polar opposites ;D And I've thought about the male wizard artwork and it seems like he's also oriental, the eastern background may indicate him standing before the Viz-Jun libraries in Aranoch, possibly after causing trouble like the lore suggests O_o Well, enough for now. Back in five days or something. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 16:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you all. I forgot to leave the message.'-' I've done the work on Skeleton King and Tyrael. (Actually I'm not 100% confident about Tyrael's line there because it's some time since I've checked the line.;; I'll go to YouTube and get the right line there. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 17:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Templates Hey there :) Sure I'll fill em up, but in what way? With the Hell Knights I only redirected the different variations (blood knights etc.) to the main page, 'Hell Knight'. Guess I could do the same with other D1 and D2 monsters: just redirect them to the main monster variation (like Carvers, Dark Ones etc to Fallen). Is that what you mean? - Hazual 07:39, 20 October 2008 (UTC) : Hehe well exams tend to go crappy ;) But sometimes it's not as bad as it seems...just wait for the results before you start snivelling :P Anyway, I re-did the Hell Knight section, hope this is a bit more like you mean it. And if not, feel free to reroll changes ofc ;) - Hazual 21:37, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Blah blah blah me me me 12:53, 24 October 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Pagetitle Hey Mobokill. Since you and Danrr are very active and take great care of the Diablo Wiki, I wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. We're currently taking a more aggressive approach to marketing/search engine optimization in order to maximize traffic to the wiki. If you look at the edit I made, you'll see that all I did was remove "The" (since having the game's name appear first is most important) and add "your guide to everything Diablo". This text appears in the browser's title bar. Feel free to tweak the text if you guys want, but leave "Diablo Wiki" at the far left of the message. If you have any questions or comments, just shoot me a message. JoePlay (talk) 21:26, 30 October 2008 (UTC) thanks Thanks for this little wiki, I've been fan of Diablo series for ages and I turn it upside-down. I will try to help this wiki grow. English is not my native language, so don't get mad if I make silly comments sometimes. thanks. btw, could you check out my email? I've send a request for a conformation but I never got it on my gmail account (not even as a spam mail) thanks. thanks No, it's my own article, I didn't copy-paste it. English is not my native, but I've been learning it for years like some other languages (but it's all minor). Is there any kind of a private message or just this way? I've seen how you guys have been writing articles, so I tried (will try) to do it that way, but I still need few things to learn about wiki formating. Hope you will have patience. :) thanks. Been there done that :( Yes, I did fill in my e-mail address when I created this account and I've tried few times to click on "Confirm your e-mail address" and I always get "Confirmatione-mail sent" but I never get the actual e-mail in my inbox. Could it be a problem with gmail address? I wanted to confirm it so I could start wikia on my own (and still giving contribution to other wikia), related to horror movies and horror culture in general. thanks. I know some basic web design, but Wikia is different then basic web design. Kinda. Anyway I'll try to practice, but currently I don't have enough free time, some big exams are ahead so I have to study. I'll try to give a few contributions to Diablo Wiki, but I can't promise that I will do something major since I'm always stiff with time (much like White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland) lol . Hear ya soon Raven Nevermore 15:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, could you add other character builds in Builds section? Mainly Amazon, I have a few more builds I could submit related to Amazon (both bow and spear) and I see there are no Assassin builds, and I think she is underrated character. Thanks Raven Nevermore 16:02, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi, I'm actually Raven Nevermore. Remember that e-mail problem I had with Wikia? Well Wikia stuff asked me to create another account because there were some problems with my e-mail database. I don't know what, so I had to create another Account. You can delete or leave my old account if you want, but from now on I will be active from this account. As you can see I did few contributions and well... I've already learned stylizing wikia. :) ha ha ha... thanks... actually a lot of people ask me about that nickname and I just give them the same answer "I don't know". I've been using that nick for a long time because it's ALWAYS available at any time. I was thinking about making better builds and redoing my old ones (better explains, screenshots and so on) but I'll do it over the weekend ... btw I really like idea about this wiki, so I'll try to contribute often (Diablo 2 is after all one of my favorite games... btw I don't play game often) ... Horror Wikia? Well they give me a "finger" telling me that horror wikia already exist... and I've seen it.. it's basiclly Copy-Paste from Wikipedia, so I'm not interested. I also asked them for administration of Disciples series wikia along with Heroes of Might and Magic series, both wikias seems abandoned. Hope you wasn't bored reading all these sentences... Njmfffanj 20:10, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, check out my new Necromancer build, I did some screenshot layouts. Maybe we could use them in feature builds as template? I did that in few minutes (since I'm sooo lazy last few weeks) but I could fix them even better if we are going to use them... Check them out. Ps. I also did some other builds... I think one was for Paladin with Fist of Heaven... didn't finish it, but I did some basics... I also check out about Ranger build, and there is nothing else to tell then it's already written - Paladin with Buriza and Fanaticism. That's it. :) Njmfffanj 01:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :: Hey, I was wondering, do you have any other ideas what needs to be done\improved? Could I help? I did few builds more, but since I don't have Hero Editor, I have to play the game for at least ten days so I could see if my build works, so it's kinda... time consuming. :lol: anyway, if you have any ideas what could I help, sent me PM (ok, not so private), oki ? thanks Njmfffanj 15:37, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Upgrade/Ethereal Stats If you can find a method of placing the stats on the unique pages so they're not in 3-4 different sections, feel free to do so. At first I thought about doing the upgraded stats below the original damage ones, but it looked too confusing and I was worried someone looking at them (who might be considerably new) will think that they can come in that form automatically. I should have put the unique name above the name of the upgraded item in the "Upgraded" and "Ethereal" section, though. If you want, since I have a lot of time on my hands, I can continue to edit the rest of the uniques, including armor to show their upgraded stats. Onigami 18:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Didn't look at it that way... Thanx :) But having three or four sets of the same lines doesn't exactly do much for the eyes too. And come to think of it, ethereal uniques can have a random mod like increased damage, defense, and durability, not a fixed one like the non-ethereal ones. So, what do we do about those??? I had a kinda over-the-top idea about displaying item stats. But the quirk is how we implement it. Wikia members are quite few to come by around here and most of us are just regular users who know a bit of wikicode. Well, my brilliant idea ;) is to create a sort of stat calculator, where you put in the type of item, the unique's name (from a list to avoid typos) and the quality (normal, except, elite) and it'll return the exact range of stats for the item. Maybe add functionality for sets and magics and add some check boxes for ethereal and the like. Agreed, there are much better stat calcs out there, but nothing we can integrate in here. I'll ask someone at central command only if the idea gains some favor here. And if anyone's wondering why I'm acting like a lazy bum only talking and rambling, please see how busy I actually am. Cheers :) Mobokill 01:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::The additional 50% enhanced damage is automatically calculated in weapons when I used Hero Editor to determine the stats, armor however, is another story, so it will be difficult to put ethereals in. But the stat calculator seems to be a very good idea, it'll save me the trouble of editing every single weapon, lol. Onigami 03:53, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::Anyone else like the idea?? But I'm not sure if we can do this thing in a wiki ... Or can we?? Mobokill 05:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::I love the idea! It's kind of pointless what I think though, since I have no idea how :P. And then the Unique Items page could just link to the calculator. [[User:CologneCerroneHoudini|'CCHoudini!']] My Talk 07:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Diablo Wikia now available in Anglo Saxon Would you be able to add a language link to the main page of the Diablo Wikia to include the port to the Anglo Saxon version? The link is here http://ang.diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Hēafodsīde Also, could you assist me in having the AS wikia look just as beautiful as this one does? Currently it's rather plain, as I am new to the Wikia website. I can translate nearly anything into AS, but I dont know how to beautify it :) Thanks for your help. —Wōdenhelm 10:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: wiki move Hey Mobo. Thanks for the kind words, and thanks for all the hard work you've done here. I do have a request though. I noticed that you've left a message on several people's talk pages stating that this wiki is "gonna be moving to another site in the following weeks". This is not exactly true. Although you and some other admins are helping to get diablofans's wiki started, this Diablo Wiki will remain here at Wikia where it's been since 2005. My request is that if you wish to continue leaving talk page messages about the other wiki, please be more clear with your choice of words, so that our users don't think that this wiki is leaving. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 23:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :In response to "I must say I'm impressed that you didn't go ballistic when I did that (like some other people I know >.>)" ...HAHA I figured you didn't mean any harm in your messages. I just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, like thinking that this wiki will be leaving or anything. Thanks for clarifying your talk page messages, Mobo. I appreciate it. =) JoePlay (talk) 18:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Second person addressing Well, long time no see.:) I had to think, is it right for this wiki to have second-person addressing in its articles? I mean, it really isn't encyclopedia-style, is it? Though it'll be a tedious process, I suggest that all second-person addressing in the article(=all 'you's) should be changed to things like 'the player' or perhaps, to give a much more lore-like feeling, 'the adventurer' or something. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 15:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Cow Level duuuuuuuude Found it yet? LOL K, if not, fill up a whole tomb of teleports, and socket them into Warts leg.... LOL It's important that the entire tomb be filled to the max, or it wont work, even if your one short. Sorry for the UBER late reply, but I've been a GAMING. ~Im out